


Voicemail

by L_E_D



Series: Automatic Writing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_E_D/pseuds/L_E_D
Summary: Automatic writing (prompt: vermisst)





	Voicemail

I’m looking at my own missing poster. It’s alright, I guess. I look really happy in the photo; I think it was taken on a day out at the beach. My hair is a mess, probably because of the wind, and you can see sand on my collarbones. I’m smiling really wide, and my eyes are so bright, you can see the reflection of the lens in them.

The text under the picture says I was last seen at the train station, wearing a grey hoodie and dark jeans. But that isn’t really true, people see me all the time. Hell, people are looking at me right now. Funny, right? I’m standing right there, ten inches from the poster, and no one sees a thing.

I’m at the same station, too. With the same clothes. I didn’t even bother to change my hair colour. It’s like I’m invisible.

Maybe I’m a ghost. Wouldn’t that be nice? No need to eat anymore, the train would always be free, and I could sleep outside, no problem.

Ghost or not, me telling you all this out in the open proves I made the right decision. I mean, I’m here, surrounded by dozens of people, speaking of my disappearance, and still, everyone is blind. It’s a strange comfort, in a way. The fact that the most notable aspect of my life was my absence. 

I hope you’re not mad at me for leaving. I had to. I walked downstairs and you were there with mom. Fighting. Always fighting about the most ridiculous things. And then you brought up my name. And mom burst into tears. That’s when I knew it was my time to go. 

The more I look at this picture, the more I come to terms with the fact that it was probably the last time I was that happy. You saved so many pictures of my firsts… now you get to have one of my lasts.

I don’t know if you guys ever worry, but just in case you do, you can stop now. I’m doing okay. Really.

I don’t think I have much time left. I’ve been talking for a while. The next train will be here soon, and it’s very important that I go first.

I hope that now that I’ve taken away the grey in your background, you guys can finally enjoy your nice days under the sun. Maybe you could go to the beach.

Love ya, Dad. See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching Dark, I think my German is improving


End file.
